Propose
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Minato menatap sebuah kotak berisi cincin emas putih yang disodorkan kepadanya. Walaupun cincin itu terlihat sederhana, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau apa yang ada di depannya terlihat indah untuk sebuah cincin pernikahan. Ia menahan senyum yang hampir terukir di bibirnya. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!]


**Propose**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto. "Rude" by MAGIC!_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Minato menatap sebuah kotak berisi cincin emas putih yang disodorkan kepadanya. Walaupun cincin itu terlihat sederhana, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau apa yang ada di depannya terlihat indah untuk sebuah cincin pernikahan. Ia menahan senyum yang hampir terukir di bibirnya.<p>

"Aku tahu cincin ini jauh dari kata mahal, tapi aku tahu hal semacam itu tidak penting untukmu."

Pandangan sepasang mata beriris birunya kini tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut _raven _yang duduk di hadapannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ini bukan pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi Minato sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan sosok itu di dekatnya. Perbedaan usia mereka yang mencapai hampir dua puluh tahun membuat kecanggungan sama sekali tidak terelakkan.

"Aku tidak akan menjanjikan apapun karena aku tidak mau membuatmu marah ketika aku gagal menepatinya. Aku ingin kau mempercayaiku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. _I want to marry—"_

_ "NO."_

Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Status: lajang, usia dua puluh delapan tahun. Lulus dari sebuah universitas ternama dengan gelar Sarjana dibidang _management _dan kini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan periklanan. Minato melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap lurus sepasang mata beriris oniks yang masih memerhatikannya dengan tenang.

Berbanding terbalik dengan perkiraan orang-orang, Namikaze Minato tidak selalu bisa menerima suatu keadaan dengan baik. Tentu ia pernah mengalami berbagai kesulitan hidup (usianya sudah kepala empat) dan ia selalu bisa tersenyum saat menyelesaikannya, tapi untuk hal yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini, ia tidak terlalu yakin. Pernikahan selalu menjadi topik sensitif untuknya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan lelaki lain, Minato mengakui kalau Sasuke sudah memenuhi persyaratan untuk melamar seseorang. Usia Uchiha di hadapannya ini sudah termasuk ideal untuk menikah, ditambah dia memiliki pekerjaan dengan pemasukan stabil dan masa kerja yang masih cukup panjang. Sasuke juga memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang ia yakini banyak disukai para gadis.

Sang Uchiha hampir memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan setiap orang untuk dijadikan menantu, tapi Minato tidak mengerti kenapa pemilik kulit pucat ini memilihnya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sasuke menatap lelaki yang tengah menghela napas panjang dengan kedua mata terpejam. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak ia bernait serius menjalani hubungannya tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu Minato akan menolaknya jika ia melakukan hal ini tiga tahun yang lalu, itulah kenapa ia berusaha memperbaiki diri dan juga melakukan semua hal yang ia bisa untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya kepada sang Namikaze selama ini.

"Apa aku masih kurang pantas untukmu?"

Ini bukan kali pertama ia datang membawa cincin, dan sepertinya ini juga bukan kali terakhir ia berusaha mendapatkan hati sang Namikaze. Sasuke mungkin tidak berbeda dengan Uchiha yang lain, ia tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaannya, tapi ia selalu berusaha melakukan hal kecil yang mudah disadari oleh siapapun, termasuk lelaki di depannya.

Minato membuka mata dan kembali membalas tatapan lelaki yang masih tenang menghadapi penolakannya. Ia sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah menduga Sasuke akan kembali datang kepadanya dengan membawa cincin dan mengatakan satu pertanyaan penting yang sudah dia ajukan di awal tadi karena ia selalu memiliki sisi tradisional semacam ini dan ia tahu Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

Di zaman modern seperti sekarang orang-orang yang memiliki selera sama sepertinya mungkin sudah sangat jarang. Jika orang lain senang mengadakan proses lamaran di tempat umum, ia lebih menyukai jika seseorang melakukan hal itu di rumah, setelah mereka makan malam bersama, dalam suasana tenang—sama persis seperti yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kalau saja orang yang melakukan proses lamaran itu bukan sosok yang duduk di seberangmya, ia yakin ia akan lebih mudah mengulaskan senyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

Siapapun selain Uchiha Sasuke memiliki presentase lebih tinggi untuk mendapatkan kata 'ya' darinya.

Benar, Sasuke sudah ada di usia yang ideal untuk menikah. Benar, dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap yang tidak akan membuatnya mengkhawatirkan atap di atas kepala dan makanan di atas piringnya. Benar, dia memiliki keseriusan untuk menikah dan menapaki tahapan baru di hidupnya, tapi—

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Maaf, aku harus menjemput _haha."_

Kalau mereka digambarkan sebagai karakter manga, Minato yakin saat ini karakternya sudah mengepulkan asap dari kepalanya ketika putranya, Uzumaki Naruto, memasuki ruang makan dan tanpa ragu melingkarkan satu lengan di bahu Sasuke sebelum merendahkan tubuh untuk mengecup bibir lelaki berkulit pucat itu.

"Kau melakukannya lagi? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kita bisa menikah cukup dengan persetujuan _haha _yang sudah kita dapatkan sejak pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan_," _cetus Naruto saat melihat kotak berisi cincin di depan ayahnya.

"Naruto benar, kalian bisa menikah kapanpun kalian mau," sambung Kushina yang langsung mendapatkan respon ("Bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan putra semata wayang kita semudah itu, Kushina!") dari kepala keluarga Namikaze.

Minato menelan rentetan protes yang sudah ada di ujung bibirnya ketika Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah lengan di pinggang Naruto, menjaga agar pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak terjatuh dari pangkuannya. Putranya benar-benar mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Kedua lengan Naruto yang kini melingkar di leher kekasihnya sama sekali tidak membuat kekesalan Minato mereda.

"Aku tidak akan merestui kalian! Aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian!"

"Kami tetap akan menikah walaupun kau tidak merestui kami, _chichi," _Naruto menjulurkan lidah sebelum mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Aku membesarkanmu bukan untuk membiarkan seseorang membawamu pergi dari rumah ini, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Aku sudah terlalu besar untuk terus tinggal bersamamu dan _haha."_

"Bagiku kau tidak akan pernah 'terlalu besar' untuk tinggal bersama kami."

"Aku tidak mungkin tinggal di sini selamanya."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku dan ibumu tidak akan pernah mengusirmu keluar."

"Aku harus pindah setelah menikah."

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak akan merestuimu, terlebih jika kau menikahi Uchiha itu. Aku tidak akan pernah merestui kalian! Aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki ini merebutmu dariku— HEI, AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!"

Naruto mengerlingkan mata sembari terus menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke, setengah memaksa pemilik marga Uchiha itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk menunggu kami sebelum menghadapi _chichi? _Bahkan dengan bantuan _haha _pun dia masih tidak bergeming, apa yang kau pikirkan saat bicara berdua dengannya seperti tadi, huh?" tanya sang Uzumaki sembari melepaskan mantel dan mengganti pakaian.

"Aku harus menghadapi ayahmu sendirian, _Dobe. _Dia tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku kalau kau dan Uzumaki-_san _terus membantuku. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin kita memdapatkan restunya sebelum kita menikah."

Sang pemilik rambut pirang menggelengkan kepala. Ia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, membuatnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan duduk di pangkuannya dengan posisi berhadapan. Ia kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasuke dan menarik tubuhnya agar mereka semakin merapat.

Naruto tahu kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari sepasang mata beriris oniks yang tengah menatapnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan semua orang yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani menghadapi ayahnya hingga berkali-kali untuk meminta restu agar mereka bisa menikah. Beberapa dari mantan kekasihnya juga pernah datang untuk menemui Minato, tapi mereka selalu menyerah dari sifat keras kepala lelaki yang memiliki paras serupa dengannya itu.

Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang terus datang dengan sebuah cincin setiap satu bulan sekali ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki untuk melamarnya selama enam bulan belakangan.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak peduli dengan semua alasan tidak masuk akal yang diberikan Namikaze Minato untuk menolak rencana pernikahan mereka dan Uzumaki Naruto semakin mencintainya karena hal itu.

Naruto mengulaskan senyum sebelum mengulangi tindakannya di ruang tengah; mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya. Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali dan menarik diri ketika merasa Sasuke ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka sebelum menahan tawa ketika Sasuke menggunakan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di bagian belakang lehernya agar ia tidak bisa lari dari ciuman mereka.

"Menurutmu sampai kapan _chichi _akan menolak lamaranmu?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka menyelesaikan ciuman sembari memainkan rambut kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sampai dia tidak mencintaimu?"

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Alasan utama _chichi _menolakmu adalah karena dia sangat mencintaiku, jadi menunggu sampai _chichi _tidak mencintaiku adalah hal yang tidak mungkin."

"Hn, sepertinya begitu," Sasuke menyandarkan dahi ke bahu sang Uzumaki. "Membuat ayahmu menyukaiku benar-benar sulit."

Keluhan Sasuke membuat Naruto melepaskan tawa. Kali ini kedua tangannya mengusap sisi wajah lelaki di pelukannya. Ia tahu betul kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Ia yakin Sasuke memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai calon menantu, tapi sifat protektif (dan posesif) yang dimiliki sang ayah terhadap dirinya membuat lelaki itu tidak ingin melepaskannya. Fakta bahwa ia amat sangat menyukai Sasuke juga membuat Minato yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah kembali setelah dia memberikan restu kepada mereka.

Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus tersenyum karena ayahnya sangat mencintainya atau harus menggelengkan kepala karena ayahnya memiliki pemikiran yang kekanakan.

"Kurasa _chichi _akan menyerah kalau kau tidak berhenti datang untuk melamarku. Kurasa pada akhirnya dia akan bosan dan menerimamu sebagai calon menantu," Naruto memperbaiki posisi dan makin mengeliminasi jarak tubuh mereka. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kakinya sudah dingin karena malam yang semakin larut, "atau mungkin kita bisa menikah diam-diam dibelakang _chichi. _Ide _haha _sama sekali tidak buruk."

"JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGETAHUI APA YANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN, BOCAH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN PUTRAKU PADAMU, UCHIHA! AKU TIDAK AKAN—"

_"Koi, _biarkan mereka bicara berdua."

Tawa Naruto kembali pecah saat suara langkah sekaligus suara percakapan kedua orang tuanya semakin mengecil sebelum menghilang dari jangkauan pendengarannya. Pandangannya kembali beradu dengan kedua mata indah sang Uchiha karena lelaki itu menarik diri dengan cepat ketika Minato tiba-tiba membalas ucapannya tadi.

"Kurasa ayahmu memasang kamera CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau kita sedang membicarakannya?"

"Jangan bercanda," sang Uzumaki mengetuk dahi lawan bicaranya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kerutan yang muncul di dahi Sasuke karena tindakan kecilnya membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia mengusap dahi lelaki di depannya sebelum mengecup bagian yang tadi ia ketuk. Dengan pelan ia mengadu dahi mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau akan datang melamarku lagi bulan depan, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum ayahmu memberikan restu, _soon-to-be _Uchiha Naruto."

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGGANTI NAMA PUTRAKU, UCHIHA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN NARUTO PADAMU!"

Naruto menggunakan bahu Sasuke untuk menahan tawa, sementara sang Uchiha mengerang pelan. Perjuangan mereka (khususnya Sasuke) nampaknya memang masih sangat panjang.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: '**__cause Yhanie asked a birthday gift, hahaha. _Semoga inti lagu _"Rude"-_nya masih terasa di _fic _ini, _imoto-chan _(walaupun aku ga begitu yakin ^^v). _Review _akan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati~


End file.
